Tensioning devices for utility applications currently used in the industry are generally hand operated commonly available devices that may not create sufficient tension in a cable, chain, or strap to properly secure the item that the user wishes to tie down. Tensioning devices commonly known in the art vary in design and the choice of tensioning devices commonly available are susceptible to damage by road hazards, animals, sun and ultraviolet deterioration. In many cases, the person installing the tensioning device is not able to create enough tension in the device to safely tie down or secure an object on to a trailer or truck. It is commonly known that to properly secure an item, such as an off road vehicle, on to a trailer or truck, the suspension of the off road vehicle must be compressed to a position that does not allow the off road vehicle to come loose when subjected to accelerations caused by the road. Others use commercially available ratchet straps made of fibers that are susceptible to damage and stretch over time. Furthermore, ratchet straps are difficult to install by hand to safe tension for securing an item on a trailer, or for other utility applications.
There is therefore a need in the art for a tensioning device for utility applications that is easy to install and generates sufficient tension to properly secure an item to a trailer or on to a truck. The applications are many for such a tensioning device, and the application of securing an off road vehicle or snowmobile to a trailer or truck is just one example.